Adieu
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Ginny était follement amoureuse d'Harry, seulement lorsque son amour n'est plus assez fort pour tout supporter, elle écrit à Harry afin de lui expliquer son départ. OS HPGW HP?


**Note:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi(mais à J.K. Rowling)

_Cher Harry,_

_ Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je n'ai plus le courage de te faire face. Cela fait deux ans, et pourtant la blessure est  
toujours aussi profonde. Merlin, deux ans, deux longues années que cette comédie dure. Cette histoire, que je rêvais passionnée,  
est devenu vide de sens, de sentiment. Vois-tu Harry, je ne trouve pas plus mon bonheur que toi dans cette histoire. Je ne suis plus  
celle qui te fait chaviré, celle qui te comprend et celle à qui tu veux tout raconter, j'aurai aimé l'être Harry, je t'ai tellement aimé._

_ Une autre m'a petit à petit remplacé dans ton coeur, et lorsque je l'ai découvert mon coeur s'est déchiré. Pensais-tu vraiment que je ne le saurais jamais Harry? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que celle que tu as finalement choisie, mais je ne suis pas idiote non plus. Tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme dans notre histoire, un coup de vent dans notre maison. Mais tu es toujours le même Harry, celui qui mettra son bonheur de côté pour les autres, même si cela les blesse parce que finalement tu es aussi très maladroit. Je sais bien que si tu es encore avec moi, c'est simplement par obligation envers Lily. Mais tu sais Harry, je pense sincèrement qu'elle sera plus heureuse lorsqu'on cessera cette mascarade, lorsqu'elle verra ses deux parents heureux, même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble, parce que nous ne pourrons jamais être heureux ainsi Harry, parce qu'il n'y a tout simplement plus de nous. Car aujourd'hui il y en a une autre, celle que tu as toujours admirée, celle que tu trouvais courageuse pendant que j'étais la petite soeur de Ron, celle sur qui il fallait veiller. Elle qui était si merveilleusement intelligente, et qui devenait un peu plus belle à tes yeux chaque jour, celle avec qui tu as partagé les plus grands moments de ta vie, et qui m'a vite reléguée au rôle de figurante dans ta vie._

_ J'ai cru en nous Harry, malgré ma découverte, j'ai continué à croire que tu m'aimais encore, que cette aventure te lasserai, mais j'ai enfin compris que ton histoire avec elle, avait bien plus d'importance que la nôtre. Mais je t'aimais si fort, que je profitais égoïstement de ta faiblesse, celle de ne pas vouloir me blesser. Mais regarde nous Harry, regarde moi, juste une dernière fois, crois-tu que tu me rendais heureuse en me mentant outrageusement. Sais-tu seulement toutes les questions qui m'ont traversé l'esprit lorsque je vous ai surpris tous les deux il y a deux ans? Mais celle qui revenait inlassablement me torturer était celle ci: depuis combien de temps Harry? Depuis combien de temps vous me trompez ainsi? La seule chose que je sais, c'est que Lily était née avant qu'__elle__ ne prenne une place, ma place, dans ton coeur, car avant rien ne t'aurait retenu à mes côtés. Mais aujourd'hui, je rassemble mon courage pour mettre un terme à notre histoire, parce que mon amour pour toi n'est plus, depuis longtemps, réciproque et parce qu'il n'est plus assez fort pour supporter toutes ces humiliations. Alors je te rends ta liberté Harry, pour qu'au moins un de nous deux puisse être pleinement heureux, je m'en vais._

_ Je souhaiterai que tu m'accordes une dernière faveur, celle de prévenir mes parents, parce que je n'ai pas non plus le courage et la force de leur faire face, parce qu'une question me trotte dans la tête: le savaient-ils? J'ose espérer qu'ils ne vous auraient pas laissé me bafouer ainsi, mais après tout ils te considéraient comme un membre à part entière de la famille, bien avant que nous ne soyons ensemble. Je ne sais plus Harry, je suis terriblement perdue. Dis leur que je pars quelque temps me ressourcer loin de toi, de vous, dis leur surtout de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi et pour Lily. Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ne compte pas te priver de ta fille, seulement je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous la laisser, pas toute suite, et je ne sais même pas si tu veux encore d'elle à tes côtés. Alors j'écrirais afin de savoir si tu veux voir ta fille, celle que nous avons faite, je l'espère, dans un acte d'amour, dans les dernières lueurs de notre passion. _

_ Dis aussi à Hermione, si mon amitié à encore une infime importance à ses yeux, que je ne lui en veux plus. Je l'ai haït Harry, de toutes mes forces, de toute ma rage de femme trompée, d'amie trahie, je l'ai détestée pour toute son hypocrisie, et puis je l'ai pardonné, je vous ai pardonné parce que l'amour ne se commande pas, et parce que je suis trop faible pour vous en tenir rigueur. Je vous demanderai de me pardonner à votre tour, de ma lâcheté à tout révéler par une lettre et non de vive voix, mais aussi pour mon départ, quel piètre gryffondor je fais! Mais je n'ai pas votre courage Harry, alors je m'éloigne de vous, pour enfin me reconstruire. Ne t'en fais pas pour Lily, Harry, elle est à présent toute ma vie, et je ferais tout pour son bonheur._

_Ginny Weasley_

**FIN**

**PS:** Merci de m'avoir lu


End file.
